


Some Girls Do

by angelus2hot



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set at the ending of Season 1. Seth asks her to go with him.





	Some Girls Do

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Some Girls Do  
>  **Fandom:** From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Seth Gecko/Kate Fuller  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 291  
>  **Summary:** Set at the ending of Season 1. Seth asks her to go with him.  
>  **A/N:** written for alyse for fandom_stocking

Seth Gecko was a fucking bastard and he was going to go straight to hell and he knew it but that didn’t stop a slow smile from beginning to curve his lips as his eyes roamed her body from head to toe. Nor would the knowledge stop him from asking the question that he knew he shouldn’t.

With a smile on his lips, Seth leaned his head to the side, his voice was whisper soft as he spoke, “Do you want to go with me?”

Kate was a good girl, she had always been a good girl. But from the moment Seth had walked into her life and taken her family at gunpoint she had been tempted beyond all reason. She knew he was wild and very dangerous but that only succeeded in tempting her more. “Where’re you going?”

His grin widened as he stared into her eyes. “Does it matter?”

She didn’t even have to think about. Slowly, Kate shook her head. It didn’t matter to her in the least where he was going or what he wanted to do just as long as she was there with him. “No, it doesn’t.”

He walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. “I’m not good.” Seth warned quietly almost as if he were trying to warn her away or at the very least give her the option of changing her mind.

But for all it mattered he could have saved his breath. It didn’t matter to Kate whether he was bad or good. There was no way she was ever letting him out of her sight. With a smile on her face she slid into the car as she whispered, “I’m not asking you to be.”


End file.
